<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my endless love. by mikteez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738622">my endless love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikteez/pseuds/mikteez'>mikteez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triggers, jaehyun is a serial killer, nobody important dies but somebody gets hurt, taeyong is an innocent baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikteez/pseuds/mikteez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehyun has an addiction. nothing really common, but he sees it as such. they both have been together for so long, but jaehyun holds an extremely dark secret. </p><p>what happens when taeyong finds out? what happens when their friends start to catch on something weird is happening? </p><p>or </p><p>"hey babe, i'm a serial killer and i kinda don't want anybody near you so uhh i kinda stabbed everyone who looked at you for too long. sorry." jaeyong au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, mentioned nomin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i found you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi y'all. ncity in the hooooouuusse. i have like 5 more aus i'm going to write up but i really wanted to put this one out there first! </p><p>this story is EXTREMELY TRIGGERING so please be careful reading. a lot of explicit things will be happening too. </p><p>please share your thoughts! this story is a little dicey but i want to lay out how they got together first. </p><p>the FIRST CHAPTER ONLY will be in JAEHYUN'S point of view. after that, it'll be in third person! </p><p>Thank you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>my name is jung jaehyun and i have an addiction. i've finally faced the music to this reality two days ago when i knew that i was in a downward spiral. something that i love doing has become...stressful. therapy has never helped someone like me, i always go back to doing what i was doing before i came anyway. my life has been full of meaningless accomplishments. graduating college and in a career field that i'm excelling in that i care nothing about. my addiction helps me forget about those things. this is why i've come to this group session. other addicts sit before me. they've gone through troubles with their addictions as well, laying their bodies bare into the open. we've all come together to realize that we are not what our twisted desires say we are. seeing this just makes me want to help them and be there for them. they're just like me after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>okay, fine. i'll cut the shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my name is jung jaehyun and i am addicted to murder. i guess you can call me a serial killer, but that isn't the term i like to use. i'd like to call myself a collector, someone with a motive to what they do with their victims. i often seek people with healthy and beautiful hair. why, you may ask? that's a childhood trauma-linked thing that i don't want to get into right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>looking at all these fresh faces gets me...excited. i feel like even that word is an understatement. there are a couple of people here who have nice thick hair. my desires for that said feature will be kept a secret for now, dear audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>c'mon, don't give me that look. so what if i came to addiction counseling to find more vulnerable victims who need a support system? don't be a goddamn idiot. it's not like i'm the fucking pope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sorry, i didn't mean to snap at you like that. let me start over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i don't know if you can tell by now, but i am not a good person. hunting people who have a weaker mind is what i do most of the time. it's not the best thing to do, i know. sue me. call the cops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>actually, i'd prefer if you don't do that. i have a mission tonight, audience. i am going to get friendly with one of these addicts and lure them home. maybe not tonight, but eventually. i know that slow and steady wins the race, but i tend to be a little impatient when it comes to my affairs being done methodically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sir, would you like to go next?" a voice reaches my ears, causing me to find the source. our group therapist, tina. her hair is a little too thin, she's safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i stood up to scan everyone around me for a moment. during my train of thought, i remembered some of these addictions. heroin, cocaine, food, sex. seems rough. these poor souls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"my name is jaehyun and i am addicted to drinking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hi, jaehyun." the group says in unison, the energy in the room puts watching paint dry to shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"thank you for sharing that with us, jaehyun. we're glad that you're on the path to healing." tina says before allowing me to sit. finally. "what about you, young man?" she says to someone who's wearing an inconspicuous video game hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh uh..." his smaller frame stands, shyly looking down for a moment before he sighs. "i'm mark and i'm addicted to pornography." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>shit. his hair looks nice. i need to confirm something else before i- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"what kind?" a long-haired blonde guy from across the room calls out. it was hard to tell if he was being supportive or teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark hesitantly responds. "gay porn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bingo. he's going to be such an easy target. the blonde male just nodded and said 'nice' while the other sits down in shame. what's that guy's name anyway? john? johnny? doesn't matter. my eyes fixate on mark, reporting his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>here's a tip, audience. if someone is staring at you to study you, they have something planned for you. or maybe they just really like your shirt. well...what do i know anyway, i'm clinically insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tina looks at the group of us before sighing in delight. "okay everyone, i'm glad that you all got to share a piece about yourselves. now for-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she was interrupted by a door opening, the group looks up curiously to see who's walked in. someone new? how annoying that they're late. tardiness is also something else that i can't stand...if you're there early then you'd get the best of it. i know i shouldn't care for something as small as that, but i just want my mission to be over with already. it's been two weeks since i've laid my head low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh hello, young man. come on in, we were just about to get to the next session of togetherness." she stands up and walks towards the door to place a smiley face sticker on his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>at this point, i didn't give a damn who was at this door. i wanted mark. i need to know more of his backstory so that i can pretend to relate to him on mundane things. he seemed slightly flushed while looking at whoever's at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"wow...he's cute." he whispered to himself while some girl next to him nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hm. noted. can't have my prey gawking at anybody else can i? now who could this be- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>holy fucking shit. fucking shit. oh my fucking sweet jesus. what the fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my apologies for the profanity, audience...but have you ever seen something so beautiful? no, scratch that. have your eyes ever been so blessed that you never thought that you'd see such a thing like this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he looks like a fairy. an angel. someone out of this world. am i the only one experiencing this right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i god damn better be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the man looks around at all of us for a split second, clearly nervous. his doe eyes fixate on tina when she speaks to him, he politely takes the sticker and thanks her five times. he's also wearing a hoodie and slightly baggy pants. they seem a bit too big for him, but he makes the plain combination look like fashion week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>how can someone be so perfect? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>we make eye contact for a split second before he shyly looks away to find a seat. too short. i want him to look at me again. i finally break away my gaze so that others wouldn't notice. thankfully, i wasn't really alone to take in how cute he was-wait. everyone is looking at him. stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after calming myself down to telling concluding they're probably staring because he just walked in, the young man placed himself next to the empty seat that was by johnny. damn it, the sex addict out of all people? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"alright, it seems we have one more. young man, do you mind introducing yourself? if you want to wait, then that's also completely fine." tina assures him. how sweet of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it seemed like the slight pressure worked because he slowly stands back up and plays with his hands. "hi everyone..." his voice was slightly deeper than i expected, but it still has such a soft tone to it. beautiful. "i'm taeyong and i'm addicted to-" he suddenly stops, swallowing back the fear that seemed to lump in his throat. this sense of protectiveness overwhelms me for a moment, wanting nothing more than to hug him. "i'm addicted to purging." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ah. i take back the comment about how his clothes fit. that shouldn't be a comment that i'll make on anybody even if it's just a fashion choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hi taeyong." we all say in unison. he gives a small smile, clearly apprehensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he's so fucking gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after taeyong sits down, everyone gets to their experiences about their addictions. i could give a shit about that. i try my hardest not to stare at taeyong, noticing that he's wearing a beanie with his blonde bangs peeking out slightly. his hair looks soft...i want to find out more about that. suddenly, i accidentally make eye contact with johnny who was next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he glances at taeyong quickly then gives me a smug look before winking at me. i roll my eyes before turning back to some girl who was talking about something to do with her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>during the session, almost everyone shares their stories and it ended before we all knew it. tina informs us that we have a choice to come back next week and for everyone to be safe in the cold weather. the cold...interesting. i didn't even notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my eyes fix over towards taeyong who was leaving until johnny decided to have a chat with him. oh no, you don't. keep your filthy cum covered hands away from him. to make matters worse, mark walks over towards the duo attempting to make light conversation. damn it, now porn boy wants a piece too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i barely make my move over towards him before taeyong locks eyes with me again, this time not shyly looking away. yes, he's looking at me. i probably look like an idiot right now, trying not to smile and pretend that he isn't affecting me in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you guys coming next week?" i ask trying to sound as casual as possible. how do you talk to people? do you keep eye contact? do you shake hands? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny responds while stretching his hands behind his head. "yeah, probably. i got nothing else to do on wednesdays." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark laughed at that softly. "me too. unless i'm in the middle of an important match." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that earned a sly smile from the blonde. "or when you're jacking it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the shorter male playfully punched johnny's arm. "you asshole! it's an actual addiction, y'know. don't make fun of it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny scoffed. "don't call me an asshole, you might get too excited." that made him burst into laughter, making mark's face grow beet red before they start arguing without any heat behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong walks closer towards me, looking away for a moment before focusing again. "i'll be here. dr. tina is great and you guys seem fun too." he suddenly reaches his hand out awkwardly, not knowing how human interaction works either. "i'm taeyong...hi..." oh trust me, i know. i haven't forgotten, you adorable human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my touch towards his hand was gentle before giving him a firm grip. "jaehyun." we didn't notice that we still kept our hands locked, not breaking eye contact. "are you from around here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he shakes his head no, his bangs bounce a little. "i moved here a couple of months ago actually. i wanted to start fresh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>good to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the four of us walked outside while making light conversation. mark quickly departed to a car with three other young men that he named his roommates. interesting, i could've sworn he'd probably still be with his mom. johnny runs off to his truck, talking to some woman on the phone. guess certain habits can't be broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that left taeyong and i. we both were still making small talk about the city and how it's compared to our hometowns. i know that we were going to depart soon and i really didn't want to. not only did my night not go as planned, but now i have to leave him. longing. wondering about next week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"so um..." he began, playing with the string of his hoodie. "i don't want to go home yet." i think the smaller male noticed my head snapping towards his direction because he seemed to relax a little. "are you hungry?" </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>before i knew it, we were at a burger joint and he spoke about being a young model. way more fun than being a research and development manager i'm sure. he is in the middle of talking to me about astrology before he chews his fries slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"slowly but surely...it's taking everything in me not to-" taeyong abruptly cuts himself off and looks down at the ground as if he's ashamed. "it's been...a lot, that's all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i reach over to place a hand on his shoulder, very stiffly. how do people even comfort? it was way less weird in movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it takes time...you know. to heal. i believe you'll get there one day." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his gaze finds mine again before giving my a hopeful smile. he holds out his pinky. oh god, what is he doing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"can you do it with me?" a pause. "breaking our addictions, i mean. i think it'd be easier if we work as a team." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i blink for a second, thinking of a proper response. wait, so i have to stop 'drinking' to be around him more often? well, i've held this deep secret for years now so it's not like he's going to find out unless mark is missing and the last place he was seen was with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"deal." i lie to him without any hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his eyes narrow slightly before he wiggles his pinky. i hold onto it, but he looks me in the eyes once again. "i know it can be hard, so if you slip up then you can talk to me...okay? we can have each other's backs!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the fuck is this? high school musical? maybe he can see through my facade, that's not good. usually, i would eliminate him by now, but...who could murder a face like that? if he does find out about my dark secret and tries to report me to the police (which is unlikely) i could just stuff him so that he wouldn't run away from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that got dark fast. sorry for the imagery, audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after our intense pinky promise, we talked about pets and left the restaurant after we finished our meals. taeyong only ate a third of his, but it's good to see that he's trying. he assured me that he could walk home, but i insisted on dropping him off. how else am i suppose to properly stalk him whenever i want? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he lives in a townhome with his roommate. seems safe. don't want anybody dangerous being around you, taeyong. you're too precious for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"this is my stop," he says turning over to me, giving me a friendly smile. that's a smile i always want to see. something genuine. "thanks for taking me home. i'll have a ride next week, i promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i scoff as if it wasn't a big deal. which it wasn't. now i know where you live. "any time. you want my number just in case you need anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he softly laughed before rubbing his arm. "my number? yeah, sure." while we were exchanging numbers, taeyong looked over at me for a moment before speaking again. "i never gave a stranger my number before. is that something weird to confess?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i feel honored and intrigued at the same time. people don't ask for your number?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he shakes his head while giggling. "oh they do, i just get nervous giving it to them. the world is a scary place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>of course, taeyong. your number might've gotten into the hands of someone creepy and weird. i know what you're thinking audience, i am both of those things...however he cannot run across anybody else who shares those same qualities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>we shared our goodbyes. it was an awkward car hug. luckily for me, taeyong is a very affectionate person. during our dinner, he would accidentally lean in too close or hold onto my arm while he's laughing. i drive home, shower, furiously masturbate to my thoughts of him, then close my eyes. sleep is a privilege to me this time around. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>throughout the week, taeyong sent me random motivational texts and tiktoks. i have no idea what these are supposed to represent. a white woman posing at a mountain top with the caption 'nothing can hold me down' isn't going to make me suddenly make me stop the urge to kidnap an innocent bystander and use their hair to put in my collection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they're very cute though. it shows that he...cares somehow. we made this deal to not fall into our urges this week. i did it, mostly because i couldn't find a victim beforehand but still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>speaking of a victim, i'm pretty sure mark will be next on my list. his hair has the perfect amount of fluffiness that i want to run my hands through. i can smell the type of shampoo he uses from here, so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after our group session, johnny decided to invite us out to a hookah lounge. he jokingly tells me to not look at the drinks, but that's not what i'm focused on. mark and taeyong are talking to each other and seem to be having a good time. how dare they? becoming friends due to natural laws of attraction? unbelievable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"which one do you want?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny's voice almost startled me, but i could already smell the flavored smoke blowing towards my direction before he spoke. it also doesn't help the fact that not much scares me anymore and i don't have a soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hm?" i ask, finally looking away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the blonde gives me a sly smile. fucking hell, here we go. "you don't gotta be shy with me, man. you've been staring at them all night so you either want one or both." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i smile along before chuckling, trying to seem as casual as possible. "i don't know how to join the conversation that's all, they're talking about dungeons and dragons or something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mhm." he gives me a knowing look before leaning back against the seat. "maybe its just my imagination." when he was approached by a girl, i finally turned back so that i can stalk in peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that peace was soon cut short by taeyong scooting closer to me and smiling. shit. how do you look at someone so beautiful and not react? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"have you ever been to places like this before?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i glance over to notice that mark is on his phone doing something. good, my target can stay in his place and i get to talk to my favorite human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"once or twice. the environment is okay but..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i'd rather just stay at home." taeyong commented before taking a hit of his hookah. "i don't think this kind of scene is for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you seem to fit in well. beautiful people like you go clubbing all the time right?" that slipped out. probably sounded creepy, damn it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his eyes cast down and back up before leaning in. "so that means you're out all the time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh shit. he's smooth. lee taeyong, please don't tell me you've used this line on someone else. we both just smile at each other, looking away quickly from that interaction. it didn't feel awkward. it felt...comfortable. sweet. more of a bashful interaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for the next five minutes, we take hits from the hookah before mark excuses himself to the bathroom. i have to make my move right now or i'll never properly hunt him. i wait a moment before excusing myself too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i noticed the bathroom was private for one person, a big mistake for a club like this but that doesn't matter right now. i knock on it, waiting for mark to respond to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"u-uh just a sec!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's me,i just need to wash my hands!" i announce loudly over the music on the other side. after a short moment, mark opens it before smiling sheepishly at me and beginning to move out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's all yours-" i cut him off by quickly pushing him back inside and closing the door behind us. his eyes widen in confusion when i click it locked. "jaehyun!? what are-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"do you still watch porn? hm?" he looked up at me in horror before backing away from me, i move forward towards him, not breaking eye contact. "i can help you break from that, you know." he seemed to be frozen in time, not knowing what to say or do. he finally gave me a reaction when i lean close and moved my knee to get between his legs. he was already hard. pathetic. "i see how you look at taeyong...i know you want to fuck him. how about i just fuck you instead?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"but-but i...it's i..." he looks up at me with innocent eyes, but i know that he wants something more. he wants nothing more for a man to do this to him. " i didn't think that...you'd want to..." mark finally looks away, clearly flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>perfect. now i can invite him over to my place and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>within a split second, mark flips me around and slams me against the wall instead. what the fuck? even though he's shorter, he looks me up and down for a moment before laughing mockingly at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh what? didn't think i'd turn the tables?" he mimics my movements from earlier, teasing my hardening crotch with his knee. oh don't look at me like that, audience. i really like surprises. "i know you'd make the cutest noises when i fuck you. after this let's go to your place so that daddy can find out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>holy. fucking. shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after our encounter in the bathroom, mark seemed to turn back his innocence switch in an instant. he rubs his stomach and let's out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny glanced up in confusion from the girl on his lap. "what's up? you gotta go jack off?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the shorter male hushed him quickly, feeling embarrassed by the other woman's presence when he mentioned it. "shut up! my stomach just hurts really bad...i gotta head home. jaehyun said he could take me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i was still too stunned to say anything. taeyong placed his beanie on his fluffy hair (very cute) and we all head out of the club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i thought you said no sex. jesus is watching." taeyong joked when he sees johnny walk towards his truck with the woman, earning a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"rome wasn't built in a day!" was all the blonde said before leaving out of our sights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>while driving in the car to taeyong's place of living, he turned to the both of us and lets out a heartfelt sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"what's up?" mark asked from the backseat, curious on what he had to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i'm just really proud of you guys. mark you haven't watched porn since our last session and jaehyun didn't drink since then either. we should set up some celebration milestones!" oh no, please don't be cute right now. he pulls out his phone and starts to add the day we all met as an anniversary-esque style. "i just wanted to say i appreciate you...and johnny, but he's preoccupied right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>we all share a bit of light laughter before i drop taeyong off at his place. he holds onto my hand for a minute before walking out and leaving the both of us. mark quickly hops in the front seat before smiling over at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"wanna feel how hard i am?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i lock eyes with him for a moment. damn it. i can't kill mark. this anniversary thing seems so important to taeyong and if mark isn't around to commit...it'd probably crush him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>wait, who cares? mark isn't needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i leaned over and kissed him, immediately deepening it. my desires can't be stopped. i need...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i need. i need. i need...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i suddenly pull back and he blinks at me for a moment while staring at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"huh? what happened? did i do something wrong?" he's back to his innocent nature, this is so unreal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no it's..." i began to say before turning to lean back against the seat. "i'm just a little distracted." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark shrugged. "i mean i can have you distracted with something else...i-if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i sighed through my nose. jeez. how horny is he? time to be manipulative and turn it on him instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i also don't want to feel like i'm enabling something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark tilts his head. "hm?" when i glance down at his dick then back up at him, he laughs suddenly before adjusting his semi. "oh right, right! i mean...i can get why you wouldn't wanna be responsible for that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i began to pull out of the driveway and pat his shoulder a little too roughly before i do. "ah, don't be so sad. you're fuckable so there's plenty of guys who'd want to. i just don't feel like it can't be me...not on our road to recovery at least." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah..." he trailed off before gasping. "i can try to ask my roommate if he wants to fuck." his eyes lit up. at least he can bounce back fast. "we made out like...five times." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for some reason, my interest peaks. "well why not move it forward with him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"he'd tease me and boast about me wanting to do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after dropping off mark, i drove off back home. my irritation grows because i could've definitely gotten a catch there...all because of how i feel for taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i suddenly slam the side of my wheel out of anger. damn it. why did he have to be an angel? why did i have to fall for him? why did he have to include mark in the fucking anniversary calendar? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my mood changes, shoulders dropping when i came to a realization. there was someone who wasn't added to that calendar. not yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>jaehyun</strong>: hey, wyd tomorrow? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i make it home and showered before he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>johnny</strong>: i work then get off at 6. what's up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>jaehyun</strong>: i just bought some drinks. i tried not to, but i just couldn't do it anymore. some habits are just hard to break, you know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>johnny</strong>: damn dude lmao that's crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>johnny</strong>: i get you though...but just make sure its the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>jaehyun</strong>: let's make tomorrow a death of habits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>jaehyun</strong>: you had your fun tonight...wanna take some shots with me before i decide to quit cold turkey? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>johnny</strong>: you got it man, what time tomorrow? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the phone shakes in my hands before i let out a loud laugh as if something was funny. hilarious if you will. his hair isn't up to par, but it'll do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my dearest taeyong, i promised i wouldn't kill mark...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so johnny would have to do. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. better luck next time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaehyun's next target is johnny. will he reach success? <br/>he also meets taeyong's roommate in the strangest way. who the hell is this old friend that taeyong knows?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>this place is serene. somewhere that nobody else could reach them. an abandoned island with zero contact with the outside world. taeyong is beside him, seemingly asleep but his eyes are just closed. taking in the sun underneath the hammock. they didn't need any shelter or clothes...they had each other. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>jaehyun holds him in his arms, kissing him on the forehead. the smaller male just smiled and looked up at him, eyes reading that he was at peace. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"jaehyun, can i ask you something?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>after a short moment, he answered. "anything." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>suddenly, the atmosphere turns cold. the beach turned to dusk while the waves in front of them started flying towards the both of them. jaehyun looked around panicked, ready to pull him and taeyong to safety before the other suddenly grabs his arm to stop him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>tears fall down his face, the thunder cracking in the background booming so loud that jaehyun barely heard the question.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"you wouldn't hurt me...would you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he gasped for air when he suddenly wakes up, nearly giving himself a whiplash. there was a moment of silence when jaehyun realized he was in his own room in this large cold bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no..." he whispered to himself, running a hand through his hair. "...i'd never hurt you." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"nice place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun didn't even pay attention to what johnny said when he walked into his home. nice? maybe so. he never cared about decorating. just whatever seemed the most basic and can go as 'modern' furniture. maybe it's because he cleans a lot and rearranges his belongings every three weeks. he wants a very bland place, that way that nobody could point out a specific feature. if something goes south, nobody could claim they saw a yellow vase or a pink umbrella rack. blending in the background as he sees fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh, thanks." he says before leading him towards the living room. "how was last night?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it took jaehyun a moment before noticing that johnny was dressed comfortably. probably just coming from the gym due to his very loose tank top that exposed his sides just a bit. he's physically fit. jaehyun made a mental note that this must be a surprise attack. fighting johnny will prove to be difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>if there is anything that jaehyun learned in the past, is to never underestimate his victim. this one in particular is by no means dumb or naive. he can notice the shifty eyes that johnny gives him sometimes, a slight narrow to know that there's something 'off' about jaehyun. now he wouldn't go as far as to think johnny knows he's a serial killer...maybe something along the lines of just being a general weirdo. five hundred and seven dolphin figurines in a closet weirdo.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the blonde plops down on the couch, smiling "she was okay. how was mark?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun furrowed his brows for a moment before remembering last night. oh yeah, mark. a victim down the drain. "how did you know about that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny just gives him a look, smirking before shaking his head. "mark is too obvious sometimes. upset tummy? that's rich." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the other male chuckled before walking towards the dark kitchen behind him. the stars of the night sky shining through the window. "yeah...plans didn't fall through." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"dick stopped working?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"something like that." jaehyun said pulling out a metal bat from the side of his pantry. johnny had his back to him while texting on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah man, that shit happens all the time. you know that's a symptom of fucking too much?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh really?" he asked, walking over gripping the end of the bat with both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the blonde leaned his head back against the couch, leaving a perfect angle for jaehyun to swing his head clean off if he added enough force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i'm weaker though...you're a good man, jaehyun. you're finally quitting your addiction." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once he reached him, he pulled the weapon back as far as he could. excitement pumped through his veins. the smell of a fresh body will always make him dizzy in the best way. "yeah, thanks." he says with a smile on his face, humor in his voice. he was about to strike at his target. yes. it's time-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BZZZZZ. BZZZZZ. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny glanced down at jaehyun's phone on the coffee table in front of him. "oh, taeyong is calling." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he stilled. wait, what? taeyong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun quickly put the bat down behind the couch as quietly as he could before taking the phone that was handed to him. his hands were trembling, the effect making him almost drop the phone multiple times. johnny noticed and asked if he was okay only earning a quick 'yeah' from the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hello?" jaehyun answered, waiting on a voice on the other line. instead of a response, he hears sniffling on the other line. "taeyong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...hi..." his voice sounded so small. the other barely heard him. "u-um...i just...i..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun sits down next to johnny who looked over in concern, not wanting to listen in just in case it was personal. he almost forgot that the other male was there, all his focus on taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"is everything okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it um...i did it. thirty minutes ago. i relapsed." after the confession, he started to break down crying over the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun immediately felt his heart sank hearing that. he finally found something that would spark the emotion of distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"do you need me to come over?" he only asked, not really know what to say in this situation. maybe meeting in person would help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun puts on his coat while talking to johnny, only mentioning taeyong needed his help instead of getting too deep into the situation. the taller male takes all the staged liquor in jaehyun's cabinet then waved off happily. free booze is a treasure to some people. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>upon arrival, he followed the steps taeyong told him to take before he arrived at the front door. he took a small mental note of not attacking anybody here...too many cameras. this place seems expensive. what occupations do they have that affords something like this? taeyong answers the door and immediately pulls jaehyun in for a hug, tears rolling down his face still while shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hey..." usually jaehyun stiffens when people touch him, but he accepted the smaller male with open arms immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong finally pulled away, smiling up at him with his eyes puffy. "hey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he invites him into the dark home, the only source of light from where they're standing is the porch light and a kitty rice cooker in the kitchen. jaehyun didn't want to survey the place in front of him, that wasn't what's important right now. they move towards taeyong's room which was far down the end of the hall, a couple of other doors were there. maybe his roomate's room? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"would you like some water?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun shakes his head, accidentally caught into the atmosphere around him. holy shit, this looks just like him. mostly neat with neutral colors, anime figurines on his gaming desk, fairly lights along his wall...the usual room that depressed young adults have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>not to mention, it smells like him. he nearly rolled his eyes to the back of his head in pleasure. pull it together, jaehyun...he's right here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he doesn't sit down at first, just standing awkwardly by the door before taeyong sits on the bed and up at him while smiling. cautiously, jaehyun walks forward and sits on the bean bag that was by the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i'm sorry for calling you here..." taeyong says, voice engulfed with shame as if he's about to cry. "i just-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's okay." jaehyun says shaking his head, leaning forward towards him. "you can always call me." a moment of silence. "your roommate isn't here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong meekly shook his head no, grabbing the end of his oversized sweater. "i usually go to him when i'm about to...you know. i just.." tears start to well his eyes again, jaehyun reflexively reaching over to hold his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hey...look at me." jaehyun whispers, almost flinching when the other looks at him in the eyes. its almost as if taeyong doesn't know the bounds of his beauty. it can disarm just about anybody. those red hue eyes, full of hope. it can inspire someone. "don't see yourself as weak because of this okay? you're strong just for sharing...for seeking help. i appreciate you trusting me enough to call me over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong quickly wiped away his tears before smiling a little, seemingly feeling better by jaehyun's words. "that means a lot to hear...thank you. i think you're strong too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after talking more about the history of their addictions (jaehyun clearly left the graphic details out), they're now watching this anime that taeyong wanted to show him. the screen was the only source of light in the dark room, the bright colors of the show making the mood lively. before he knows it, taeyong is leaning on him slightly while watching. absentmindedly patting jaehyun's head now and then...it was a serene feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>being here with him, it just made a world of a difference. it reminded him of his dream except that he's not in his arms. it's alright. sooner or later that will be a nightly occurrence. there's a slight strain that jaehyun feels, having the urge to just take someone's life away. it doesn't take over him, but it plagues his mind along with other dark thoughts of the people around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what if i just choke them out right now? what if this building detonates with all of us in it? what if i follow them down this dark alleyway and witness something horrible happen to them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it brought a smile to his face while taeyong turned to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you like him too? that's my favorite character." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh taeyong, if only you knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after some time, jaehyun asked to use the restroom and taeyong gave him directions while turning the hallway lights on. making him see more clearly, he does his duty and begins to go back into the other's bedroom...until he got curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quiet as a mouse, jaehyun steps into the kitchen. observing it. he didn't have any special reason to see what's in the kitchen...he just wanted to know the layout of the house. it's spacious and there is a door on one side which can presumably be a backyard- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the kitchen light turns on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"don't move." a stern voice says behind him. when he turns around, he sees a man with dark hair pointing a gun towards him. oh fuck. "why the hell are you in my house?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun thinks quickly on his feet, looking at the gun then back up at the man. his hands up and showing both palms. "i'm here for-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"doyoung." taeyong's voice from behind the male caused them both to look at him. "that's my guest! put the gun down, will you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>doyoung sighed heavily through his nose, putting the gun down and glaring at the smaller man. "you didn't tell me anybody was coming over. your 'friend' could've gotten his head blown off." taeyong was about to open his mouth to speak, but the other male kept rambling on. "and why the hell do you have a guy over anyway?" he looks over at jaehyun, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun stares back at him blankly. sheesh. what an asshole. while taeyong shyly began to explain, doyoung's badge shined in the other's view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what the fuck? taeyong lives with a <em>cop </em>!? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it seemed that their conversation took a turn because doyoung is now apologetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh...i see. i didn't know. just tell me next time-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's okay." jaehyun quickly says, putting on the least artificial smile he could muster. "i'll just go. sorry to bother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong's eyes held sadness before he quickly walks towards his guest. "no, no...please don't go. i'm sorry that this happened. doyoung didn't mean to scare you...right?" he furrowed his brows at his roommate who rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you see, audience...the problem isn't the gun being pointed at jaehyun. it was who was holding the gun. the police always made him nervous. he's afraid they'd be trained to see through him. in every situation, he's handled them well...but when taeyong is in his life for a while...and when doyoung hangs around them...fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he looks at taeyong and gives an apologetic sigh. "i actually have to run errands anyway so i-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"can i go with you?" taeyong quickly asks, eyes softening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun accidentally smiled at that, finding him cute that he wants to spend time with him still. well, who could say no to that face? he shoots a quick glance at doyoung who slightly lifts a brow at his roommate's actions. so he's not usually like this? interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"of course." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"i have an announcement." mark announced to his roommates in the middle of game night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they all are at the dining room table, jeno focusing hard on if he wants to send his piece of the game sorry to take donghyuck back to his base. it'd be funny, but he wasn't ready to feel that wrath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you're pregnant?" jaemin asked, popping grapes into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no, stop asking that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you made more friends?" jeno asked, thankful that the conversation steered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark sighs. "well yes, but i-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you went to the doctor and realized that you have baby dick syndrome." donghyuck says while texting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"guys, shut up! i don't have baby dick syndrome either." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin leans in next to jeno. "only one way to find out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark continues while looking around at them for dramatic effect. "i am...going to get laid!" they all just stare at him. "well at least i'm manifesting it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin was the only one of the four of them that clapped happily, leaving jeno and donghyuck to return back to what they were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i'm glad...good job on your somewhat success on getting some." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark sits back down and looks at the board game. "thanks jaemin...i was just um..." he suddenly gets quiet, trying to play the game without alarming anybody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>unfortunately for him, donghyuck wasn't going to let that slide. he placed his phone down and gives him a sly smile. oh no. "if you're going to ask one of us to fuck you-jaemin, shut up." the other male began to open his mouth, presumably about to volunteer as a tribute but decided to drop it because of the other. "then you're shit outta luck. maybe keep it in your pants, babe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark's ears get red from that, laughing it off as if donghyuck was wrong. "please, i would never fuck you anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now it was the other's turn to get heated, causing him to sit up in his chair and face mark. "HUH!? what's that supposed to mean!? i'm fuckable. more fuckable than YOU." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark snickered to himself, feeling he's gained the upper hand while waving off his comrade. this was the best revenge to get back at donghyuck. act indifferent towards him despite mark wanting to fuck him...badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes, he might just be in love with his roommate. maybe there's a possibility that he scrolls hours to find someone who looks like donghyuck in any way. there's this cam model who has his body, but he's too pale. there's this pornstar who kind of looks like him, but his eyebrows are too bushy. the problems keep adding on from here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes, donghyuck is absolutely annoying and it drives mark insane...but it's finally dawned to mark that he will never find anybody as beautiful as him, that his desires will never be filled because he's too much of a chicken shit to admit to his best friend of fifteen years that he loves him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in all honesty, he doesn't even have a porn addiction. he was just caught by jeno approximately fifteen times jacking off to the screen while closing his eyes. he's a good friend for trying to help, but holy shit it's embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that moment in the bathroom with jaehyun was something, but he was just going to close his eyes and pretend it's donghyuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes, mark lee lives a very sad life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"he's thinking about buttholes again." jaemin says suddenly making mark snap out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it took him a moment to realize that he was zoned out with his turn on the game. "shit, sorry. hand me the dice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>donghyuck looks at him for a moment before sighing heavily through his nose.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mark can you hurry the fuck up and just admit to me that you want to fuck me already? i hate waiting around! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he thought in his head before leaning back in the seat and looking over at his piece. "jeno, you bitch!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sorry..." he mumbled, knowing it was apart of the game to say that but actually feeling bad for the other male. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"do you drink this milk?" taeyong asked, pointing at a specific one in the grocery fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun hummed to himself. "i do, actually." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>both of them were at megamart getting their needed things for their houses. jaehyun was about to go home and think hard about even stepping foot into taeyong's house, but there was a change of plans. they were grocery shopping together, hell they might as well be married jaehyun thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the store used to be this giant block of a chore to do, finding the necessary things you need to actually survive...but with taeyong, it was so much fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he giggled before picking up a box of frosted animal crackers. "these used to be my favorite. if you get these, i'm going to raid your house just to eat them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"then by all means..." jaehyun says, smiling. "put all of them in the basket." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they both exchange a look before mirroring each other's smiles. out of all of the sins he's committed, jaehyun didn't know how he got so lucky to have taeyong step into his life. maybe its because this is an angel that's been sent to stop his actions. that was the thing that he feared most...if he won't be able to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>while walking by the wine, taeyong stood directly beside jaehyun to block his view from the isle and tried to distract him. its cute, but unneeded. in the middle of their conversation, someone calls taeyong's name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun doesn't look back, but only at the other's reaction who seemed happy to see whoever this was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hi, jinwoo! what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a male, scratch that, a tall and handsome male approached them both while smiling. jaehyun thought about mirroring his smile, but he didn't want to. he just studied this jinwoo character, waiting on his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"just grabbing a couple of things for my new place." he absentmindedly adjusted his brown hair that resided under his beanie, giving a quick up and down at taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh you moved? congratulations!" he replied politely before ushering jaehyun towards the side gently so that they won't stand in anybody's way. "this is my friend, jaehyun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jinwoo looked over the moment the other switched his face to a friendlier mask. jaehyun reached his hand over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"nice to meet you." they both held firmly before giving a shake. hm, decent grip. not strong enough. jaehyun could take him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong seemed to notice it, but shrugged it off a little. "jinwoo and i met when i moved here. he saw me at the furniture store with doyoung and offered to help us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jinwoo smiled a little before looking at taeyong again. "yeah. he just looked too cute trying to reach for one of the dressers that were too high." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that made jaehyun's eyebrow twitch a little, making him smile trying to cover his seething anger. why the hell is he looking at taeyong like that? he just casually calls him cute? exactly how close are they? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong giggled before playfully patting jinwoo's chest. "oh shut up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he <b>touched </b>him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun nearly lost his resolve at that moment. he didn't want to be dramatic, but he was more than sure that he was going to murder jinwoo directly next to the diaper aisle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he looked away from both of them, biting his cheek then walking down the aisle. "i'll be in the cleaning supplies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay! i'll be there soon." taeyong says, voice fading as the stranger continues to speaks to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>breathe, jaehyun. breathe. they're probably just friends who haven't spoken since that day. taeyong isn't yours, not yet at least. there's nothing to be jealous about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he takes a couple of deep breaths before looking down the aisle for his favorite cleaner. this product along with hot water really works wonders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after a moment, taeyong joins him while smiling. jaehyun noted that he's been gone approximately a minute and forty-two seconds...they would've talked about anything in that amount of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"did you find what you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mhm." jaehyun answered placing the item in the basket. "that's all i needed for tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay." taeyong says softly before they continue down the long isle in silence. the moment they leave it, he turned to jaehyun before shyly reaching over and holding the fabric with his thumb and index finger. "umm...what's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he blinked over at the smaller male before smiling a little. "nothing, taeyong. just a little tired that's all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"alright." they get quiet again while getting in line, it wasn't that many people while they checked out in ease, again in silence. while walking outside, taeyong spoke again. "i mean it's...i'm sorry. i just...notice a shift i think and i just wanted to know if you're okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"shift?" jaehyun asked when they put the groceries in the back of his truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah and...if you don't wanna let me know then it's okay. i just wanted to know if you wanted to hug." he barely made eye contact with the other, hands shaking slightly as if he's ready for rejection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun usually hates hugging, but he didn't want to upset taeyong any further. "yeah...yeah, of course!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they both smile at each other and began to hold in an embrace. here they both were in this megamart parking lot at 9:05 pm on a wednesday night, hugging each other. everything just feels right with taeyong...absolutely everything. his troubles from earlier just seemed to melt away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you're so warm." taeyong commented while rubbing his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun rests his chin on the other's shoulder. "thanks. you are too." after a hum and slowly reaching up to touch taeyong's hair. wow. so soft. it doesn't spark violence in him...only peace. "i'm sorry i got jealous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong gets quiet for a minute before chuckling softly and rubbing his face into jaehyun's shoulder. "is that what's wrong? don't worry, you can't help how you feel. there's nothing to be jealous of...i can feel myself getting closer to you already. it's scary..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"scary." the other male repeated. that's the word he'd actually use. if taeyong knew what a monster he was, it'd probably crush him. he can't lose him. no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after the hug that lasted a little longer than necessary, they both get in the truck and drive off towards taeyong's place. doyoung was waiting outside of their home, watching approach the truck with his arms folded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong sighs, grabbing some groceries and smiling at jaehyun. "thank you for today. i owe you!" he noticed doyoung approaching the truck and it made him roll his eyes. "what are you doing?" he asked his roommate, stopping in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"get in the house." doyoung whispered in haste to his friend, looking up at jaehyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh shit. what's going on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong tells jaehyun to text him before disappearing inside. the cop ran his hand over his face before looking up at the stranger. does he know? no way, his record is clear...he wouldn't know too much about jaehyun would he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"let me tell you something." doyoung began, gaze intense. "taeyong has a pure heart. he's just too good you know? to be honest, i don't like you. i know that you don't like me. there's something that you're hiding and that's fine...just don't involve him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun sighs through his nose. "i understand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>doyoung nodded, glad that they came to term on that part. "if you're here to fuck around, leave. he doesn't need that right now-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i care for him." he says, making eye contact with doyoung for sincerity purposes. " i genuinely want to make him happy. you're barking up the wrong tree if you think that i'm trying to use him in any way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the cop scoffed a little before looking down the street before back at him. "that's my best friend. if you fuck up, i'll make your life hell." he spat before turning to walk inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun took what he said in consideration. they both realized that they need to be cordial for taeyong, someone they both care for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>before he drives off, he sees a car speed up and stopping abruptly in front of the townhome. doyoung spun around to see someone familiar in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"shit...are you kidding?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a man with red hair stumbles out of the car. "thanks for the ride, whatever your name is!" he slurred before laughing. "i'll cashapp you, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he's flashy. a buttoned-down shirt that exposes the top part of his chest and shiny jewelry that would make any beverly hills housewife envious. his hair seemed fine, but jaehyun knew that it was probably damaged from dyeing it on multiple occasions. ugh. no thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hey babe!" he yelled at doyoung opening his arms and running up to him to kiss him. their lips connected for a moment, grabbing each other passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh!? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>doyoung pulls back and exclaimed. "jungwoo! where the hell have you been!?" he then glanced up at jaehyun who was watching before shaking his head. "never mind, j-just get inside!" he says, clearly flustered that someone is looking at the scene unfolding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jungwoo licked up lips a little, eyeing his boyfriend up and down. "oh yeah? you just get my best friend ready for me." he says patting the front of doyoung's pants. "this morning wasn't enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>doyoung squeaked in embarrassment before rushing jungwoo inside, leaving a note to jaehyun about someone else living there. taeyong, how many characters do you know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaehyun's phone buzzed, he takes it out hoping its a text from taeyong. it is, following by a new tweet notification from johnny suh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>johnny</strong>: shoutout to my bro, jaehyun! we got JUICE tonight! 🧛‍♂️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a sigh of annoyance passed his lips. maybe he shouldn't kill johnny after all...his social life is too rampant at the moment. back to square one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>little does everyone know, another person will be going missing. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>had to throw my markhyuck trash into the mix. please tell me your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw johnny has amazing hair and i miss the blonde locks so much...jaehyun is just picky JKGJKBJKDFJBG</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>